


Say What You Mean

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: 'The apocalypse wasn't his fault. My brother's not evil, he was just... high.'Sam wasn't sure he'd ever hear Dean say that. Set just after 5x11.





	Say What You Mean

‘Did you mean it?’

They’re still hightailing it away from the hospital, and the question comes out of nowhere. Dean looks over, but Sam’s eyes won’t meet his for more than a moment. ‘What? The thing about keeping moving? Yeah, why wouldn’t I?’

‘No, uh-’ Sam pauses to clear his throat. There’s an odd expression on his face, somewhere between hope and fear. ‘Before that. What you told the doctor.’

And Dean’s confused, because that doctor he spoke to wasn’t even_real_, and Sam wasn’t around when Dean spoke to her -  
But then he gets it. Sam means what he told the_other_doctor - the one who admitted them.

_ The apocalypse wasn’t his fault.  
My brother’s not evil, he was just… high. _

Sam’s not looking at him at all, now. It’s like he’s scared to know the answer. Dean can’t blame him; he felt betrayed, and he wasn’t shy about letting Sam know it.  
But there’s nothing like a trip to the apocalyptic future to put things in perspective. Besides, Dean knows that it wasn’t all Sam’s fault, and he knows that Sam’s sorry - probably sorrier than he needs to be.

'Hey,’ Dean says, and is grateful when Sam looks up, because it’s important he hears this. It’s important that he knows he’s forgiven. 'I meant it,’ and he tries to put all his sincerity into those three words.

When Sam almost smiles, Dean figures he succeeded. And it’s ridiculous, because they’re speeding away from a hospital-turned-crime scene and the world is still going to crap, but he feels a little spark of hope.  
Maybe they still stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
